My hearts a stereo
by Rockubyebaby
Summary: The story your about to read is about a normal girl who brought a strange stereo home from work and got more thin what she bargained for. Follow her as she trys to make sense out of what she has uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

Hallow people of fan fic I hope you enjoy my story I worked hard on it. Now know that my writing is not the best so if I do happen to make a mistake don't be afraid to tell me. On like my other storys I hope to get feed back my 1# story was crap and my 2# story got no love and my 3# story well let's just see it is up to yall

And one more thing before I go Transformers dose not and will never belong to me.

(Rings) Went the door bell as a girl in her late teens' walked in sporting a gray T-shirt with a black cross and bone on it with black jeans and black and white air-walks. Hey there Mr. Johnson, I'm sorry I'm late, the bus was running so slow that I said forget it and walked here instead, you know how the Michigan buses are like some times. It is all-right Tiara I will let it slid this time because you are my best employee, Mr. Johnson get real I'm your only employee.

I don't understand why no one what's to come to your shop I mean who would not like to buy antique items they have so much history behind them Tiara began to pit up a vase and study it. Hmm . . . I see he noded in agrement. Say What did you do to your hair? Oh you mean this I pulled at my hair for emphasis I just wanted to try something new, but red Mr. Johnson said I don't see why you just don't dye it all red, why leave the top part not dyed, because Mr. Johnson I don't want everyone thinking Im copying Rihanna's thing and don't you think I look good with red? I think it complements my tan brown skin and eyes, I ended the sentence with a twirl. But enough about me I came here to work so what you got for me?

Well you can go in the basement and do some inventory for me, but be careful there is a lot of junk down there and I would hate to see you get hurt. It's ok. I will be careful the basement is in the back to the left, right? Yes he replied, is there any thing else you what me to do while Im down there? Well . . . there is, could you do a little dusting down there for me? Why of course Mr. Johnson you are the bossman and with that said I took the duster from my employer and went to go get started with my work. There was not much in the basement I thought some stuff here and there but it will not take too long. Or so I thought.

(Two & half an hour later)

OH . . . MY . . . GOD! I swear this basement was not this **BIG** when I came down here, note to self Mr. Johnson is a magician, Tiara said to herself suspiciously, and when was the last time he was down here there's like a inch of dust on this stuff I mean look at this, look at it Tiara pulled off a tarp from a near by table revealing a old beat up blue and white boom box. Once I got done with my coughing fit I went to rant and rave about the next thing when I was startled out of my rant when a blast of music came on from the stereo I failed to notice on the now untarped table.

[Soundwave]

My hearts a stereo

It beats for you so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh.

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo.

Oh snap that my jam! I yelled, I don't know what came over me but I started to twirl around and sway my hips and began to sing/rap into my duster. (A/N: I hope Im not making my self sound like a Mary Sue, but I really do act this way. Yeah Im weard like that so I've been told. ^_^')

[Tiara]

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?

If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks

It's just the last guy that played me left a couple cracks

I used to used to used to, now I'm over that

Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts.

[Soundwave]

If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand

Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you.

You know if I did not know any better I would swear you were talking just to me, a hidden message in the music I mused. But I laughed it off and climbed on a table and began to sing even louder to the music. What is up with me to day, it like feel like electicity is surging through my vains I thought, but I put that aside and began to sing agin.

[Tiara]

If I was an old-school fifty pound boom box

Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk

And crank it higher every time the cops they told you to stop

And all I ask is you don't get mad at me

When you have to purchase mad D batteries

Appreciate every mix tape your friends make

You know we come and go like on the interstate.

[Soundwave]

I think I finally found a note to make you understand

If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand

Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

You know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you.

The music abruptly stopped there when Mr. Johnson came through the door. Tiara what in sam's hell is going on in here, and why are you on that table? "Girl get down from there before you get hurt." "Oh um" sorry Mr. Johnson I said. Sheepishly getting down from the table.

I just got so carried away that I forgot where I was . . . um I was just listing to this old radio over there it kind of just popped on by it self scared the crap out of me Tiara babbled. Mr. Johnson preceded to lay a hand on my forehead and asked "hon are you ok?" Im fine the radio just scared me is all. Tiara are you sure your ok because from where Im standing that radio is not plugged up to anything, I looked at the radio and realized he was right the radio was not plugged up there was no outlet, no extension cord, no nothing!

I looked back at Mr. Johnson bewildered and confused but I swear it was just on " clear as day" at this time I could care less about being formal right now I felt more looney then Coo Coo on coco puffs. So Mr. J are you telling me that you did not hear any music. . .at all? I herd something all-right but it wasn't music it was my employee standing on a table singing and dancing to a radio that has not worked in the last five years it has been here. Now I what you to get home and get some rest Im calling D.E.T first thing in the morning to look for a gas leak or something to explain why you up and gone crazy on me Johnson ponted out. Yeah let's blame it on a gas leak that sounds much better then me losing my mind I thought , just at that moment there was a ringing coming from up stare it was the phone with one last look my boss told me to go home and take the rest of the day off.

I stood there thinking to myself I don't think Im crazy, I don't feel crazy but some thing is not right "how the hell did that radio turn on?" then it hit me it must have batteries but that dose not explain what Mr. J said about the radio, he said it has not worked in five years and also how did it just turn on out of from no where. Well there only one way to find out I guess your coming home with me Mr. radio, "oh god no"now Im talking to it Tiara we do not talk to inanimate objects people will think you are more crazier then you actually are she thought to herself. Ok no more standing around I better get this radio out of here while Mr. J is still on the phone, he won't know it is missing I'll have it back in the shop as soon as I prove to my self that Im not nutter then a Mr. Goodbar.

I quickly took the radio by the handle and went up the stairs and peak around the corner and was glad to see that my boss was still on the phone and just my luck he was facing the other way and with all the grace of a ninja on crack I tip-toed/bumped/almost tripped over/stepped on something, I thank god that my boss was in his golden ages and his hearing was not what it used to be in one ear. As I was going out the door I hid the radio behind my back and said my goodbyes to Mr. J he waved me out with out so much as a glace.

(Time Skip)

I just got off the bus and only had a few block or so from my house when I got bored I should have brought my I-pod but I left it at home so I just settle for humming when I realized that I was humming the tune to stereo hearts the same song that was playing on the radio that I had slayed over my shoulder I didn't think much of it but I began to sing the chorus of the song.

[Tiara]

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

I had just turned the couner of my street and was coming up to my house, I had to go in through the back sich my mom was't home, I was just walking up to the back door and was fixing to sing the last chours of the song but I never got the chase because the stereo from hell did it for me.

[Soundwave]

I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)

Because good music can be so hard to find ( so hard to find)

I take your hand and hold it closer to mine

Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

Never leave me behind my ass, this stereo must not know me very well because I left that thing in the grige faster then I could say "what the hell" because before I knew it I was in the house, upstears, in my room with the door locked sitting on my bed with the key to the pad lock to the gruge in my hand. I put the keys to the gruge on my desk, got up got in to my pj's and layed down to go sleep, last thing on my mind was I'll deal with satin's stereo tomorrow.

This was so post to be a one shot but oh well.

Oh and for you readers that are not into music that much the song is Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heros.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know I have not updated my story and I am sorry bout that. And I know this is not a chap but I whated to tell you all that I have not forgotten about this story and I will keep on writing but right now Im bout to go to school and the big fact that I need to get a labtop. And trust and believe I will start to update normelly once I do. Oh and thank tou all for your wonderful reviews and favs. ;)


End file.
